The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to primer systems for internal combustion engines.
Engines are sometimes difficult to start when they are cold or after they have been sitting inoperative for a period of time. To facilitate starting, conventional priming systems employ means that operate independently of engine operation for pumping a quantity of primer fuel into the combustion chamber. Representative examples of prior art priming systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and Patent Application:
Wynne et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,383, Jan. 27, 1942, PA1 Howell U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,483, July 19, 1960, PA1 Schlagmuller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,945, Oct. 26, 1971, PA1 DuBois et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,839, Sept. 7, 1976, PA1 Turner Application Ser. No. 723,818, Filed Sept. 16, 1976.